


Their Softer Sides

by Sir_Nubby_McShouts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nubby_McShouts/pseuds/Sir_Nubby_McShouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Vriska have an awkward moment and it changes a lot.</p><p>(side note: please comment if you have any suggestions for chapter 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

You walk into your room, not entirely sure what just happened. What you processed was that Vriska was upset. Vriska, of all people. You asked her if she needed anything or wanted something. She screamed at you to go away. Just after you started to walk away, she called out your name as if it was her only lifeline to the real world. “Yeah?” you had said, trying to show compassion and apathy at the same time. It didn’t work. She looked up and saw the look in your eyes. But what she didn’t notice, was that you could read her expression like a fucking book. It was the same one you have when you are alone in your respite block at night. When you feel weak and don’t care who sees because you can’t hold up your façade anymore. You know how it looks, and you know what it means. She wants help. She needs help. You sighed in exasperation in the short silence because as much as you dislike what she has done, Vriska isn’t evil. She has good reasons… they just get twisted and mangled along the way. “Karkat, I need help.” Vriska just asked you for help. You didn’t know it then, but shit was about to go down. You sat next to her and talked her through her problem. You can’t remember what it was. Just before you left, she asked if she could tell you a secret. “I don’t see why not…” you said, still unsure. That’s when shit hit the fan. When you leaned down to listen, she kissed you. Being the fucking genius that you are, you stuttered and told her that you would have to “catch up again later.” You fucking douche. That brings you to now, which is when you finally hear the beeping from your crabtop. You sit in your chair and open your Trollian account. Holy shit, she messaged you. Reply you fucking idiot!

\-- arachnidsGrip started trolling carcinoGeneticist --

AG: Um........ sorry a8out that

AG: I shouldnt have done that, I dont know what I was thinking

CG: VRISKA, RELAX. ITS OKAY. DON’T BE UPSET, I WASNT EXACTLY IN MY PROPER STATE OF MIND EITHER.

AG: Are you sure? I kind of just randomly kissed you. And you are totally ok8y with that?

CG: VRISKA, STOP WORRYING BEFORE YOU POP A FUCKING BLOOD VESSEL. HOW ABOUT I MAKE IT UP TO YOU?

AG: How are you going to do that?

CG: MEET ME IN THE COMMON AREA IN TWO HOURS. AND FIX YOUR MAKE UP. YOU KIND OF MESSED IT UP EARLIER.

AG: Alright Karkat. I will see you there with my m8ke-up fixed and everything.

\-- arachnidsGrip ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist --

You find yourself counting the number of exchanges. There are exactly eight. You can’t help but laugh. “Damn it Vriska,” you say in a very non-Karkat-like voice. Did you just laugh? Kind of. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. You have a meeting with Vriska in two hours. Get your ass ready. You shower and try to look less disgusting than normal. You put on your long sleeve shirt that has your symbol. That sweater is too itchy. You also put on a pair of clean grey jeans. They could almost pass for slacks. You spend almost an hour making sure you look presentable. You have no idea why. You arrive a little early, so you just sit on the couch and relax. A little later you see her saunter in like she owns the place. Fuck. Well, here goes… everything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

You aren’t really sure what happened or why. All you know for a fact is that you kissed Karkat. Sure he is cute in an aggravating sort of way, but what gives? You don’t just fucking kiss people for no reason! Whatever. It doesn’t really matter. Karkat wants you to meet him in about two hours in the common area. Alright. He also said to fix your make-up. Oh you’re gonna fix it alright. You are going to make yourself irresistible to that nubby-horned fuck. Lets see here… what needs to be done? Everything. You need to change everything. Starting with the basics, you shower and clean yourself off completely. When was the last time you did this? Sweeps ago, if ever. Next you pick out your clothes. A dress is too nice. There we go. You pick out your dark blue jeans, your nicest Scorpio t-shirt, and your favorite pair of glasses. Unlike your normal beat-up pair, these have little patterns on the arms. They are also waaaaaaaay more comfortable. You wash and dry your grey over-shirt and proceed to get dressed. After properly lacing and wiping down your shoes, you go to the bathroom and take off your glasses. Make-up is almost as big of a 8itch as you normally are. You manage to perfectly put on your make-up. You make damn sure it won’t smear this time. An hour and a half of getting ready, and you still don’t know if you look good enough. But you don’t let it show. You look confident as you strut down the hallways on your way there. You arrive to see him lounging on the couch like this is totally normal. Fuck. Well, here goes… everything.


	2. The Couch Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weird day continues and gets... well, you will see.

By the time she gets over to you, you have already looked her up, down, and back up again. You can’t help it, she is fucking gorgeous. She obviously had the same thought that you did. Quit lounging and talk to her. And stop staring! She might look better than you could have hoped, but staring is undignified. Alright, time to start doing shit you’re going to regret later. You open your stupid mouth and start talking. Oh Gog, don’t fuck this up.

“Hey Vriska. Good to see you actually gave enough of a fuck to actually show up,” you say like your typical nook brained self.

“Well considering that you said you would be making it up to me, I decided it /might/ 8e worth my time. And I 8etter not 8e wrong, or I am going to m8ke you wish that today never happened. Understand, Vantas?” she threatens in her usual manner. Her words are drenched in feigned annoyance.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen Vriska, I can see through your shit. The others might not, but I can. We both know why you /really/ decided to show up. I mean, if you didn’t care then you wouldn’t have tried to make yourself presentable.”

“Oh, and you suddenly know why I do shit? Fuck you Vantas! At least /one/ of us looks good. And it isn’t you........ and if you know soooooooo much a8out me and my motives, then why exactly /did/ I show up?” She isn’t trying to kill you. You decide to take that as a positive sign.

You let out a sarcastic laugh. “Fuck you too Vriska. And you showed up for the same reason that you kissed me.” Her body doesn’t move. Not even her face. Yet despite that, you can see in her eyes that you may have come back at her a little too harshly. “I don’t know why you did that, but whatever it was must be playing a part now. Jegus Vriska, I might be a cantankerous asshole, but I’m not stupid. The others are all plenty qualified for that.”

She sighs and with that release of air, she also lets go of her emotional barriers. “Alright Karkat. I’m sorry for yelling at you. Th-thank you for helping me earlier. I needed that. I........ I just can’t take this shit anymore. I hoped that it would 8e 8etter, 8ut it’s not. And I’m sorry for kissing you.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you. Let’s do ourselves a favor and never tell anyone that we are even capable of being this awkwardly soft.”

“Defin8tely. So is that why you had us meet here and get all clean and shit?”

“Well there is that, and also I wanted to hang out with you to make up for my idiocy earlier. If you want to, that is…”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Stop acting like Toreadum8ass. It’s pathetic. And I like it better when you are sure of yourself.”

You aren’t sure what to make of that last part, but you agree anyway. You both go and sit on opposite sides of the couch like you are physically incapable of being closer, and you put on some cheesy action movie. It isn’t really your thing, but nothing you had in mind was better. You stretch and yawn out of boredom, but Vriska apparently sees this as some lame come-on.

“What are you doing?” she asks with that trademark grin of hers.

“What does it look like? I’m stretching,” you reply emotionlessly.

“Is that aaaaaaaall?”

“Yes.”

“Oh........ Okay.” 

Was she disappointed? What the fuck? She is so different since earlier. You have never seen her like this. In a half experiment, half sincere action, you put your hand on the cushion that acts as the barrier between you.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuuuuuuuck. You feel so fucking stupid. You don’t fuck up often, and when you do it’s usually because of someone else. This time, however, was entirely you. You feel so fucking stupid it hurts. You were honestly hoping he was trying to reach you. You sneak a glance at him. He is watching the movie, but he put his hand on the only cushion between you. What the fuck Vantas? Is he testing you? Is he apologizing? Is he sincere? Well it’s a shot in the dark, but you /do/ have all the luck. So you indulge him. You slowly and carefully make your hand crawl to his. Before you intended, it is already on top of his. Dammit, calm yourself down. He probably didn’t notice. Whatever. Oh fuck is he smirking? HE IS! That fucker. It’s hard to tell, but you can just barely see the tips of a couple of the teeth at the corner of his mouth. That fucker is smirking. And you caused it. For some reason, this makes your insides hum. His hand is so warm........ Stop it! You are not allowed to feel like this. He is a mutant freak and you are Vriska motherfucking Serket. This shit is not allowed. But at the same time, you can’t help but wonder if he is that warm all over. No. Stop. You are not really feeling this. You can’t be. Fuck. You are. You fell for Karkat fucking Vantas. You might as well try it. There is nobody else worth your time, and worst comes to worst, it doesn’t work out and he leaves you alone. Fine. If he feels the same, then you guess it might not be such a bad time. But what quadrant is it? It isn’t black. But it can’t be red. It........ it is. Damn it. You are fucking red for fucking Karkat fucking Vantas. What a life you lead. For the first time, you are doing something because it feels right. Not because it will end well for you no matter what, which it will, but because it makes you happy. And also for the first time, you find yourself hoping for the approval of someone who isn’t you. When you look over, he is already staring at you like an idiot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she really does feel that way. You really don’t know what to do. You sneakily glance at her to see her blushing a little. You just stare for a bout thirty seconds as you watch her think. In the end, her face relaxes and her grip on your hand feels less tense. She looks over to find you staring like an idiot, but you don’t care. You look at every detail of her face. She did her make up very carefully. More careful than usual, anyway. That isn’t all. She is wearing a pair of glasses with cool little designs on them. Her face and her eyes are for once in agreement. They all say that she is like you. She wears a mask of bravado and bitchiness. She is capable of being compassionate, but she avoids it. For some reason they make her look more beautiful than the make-up does. You decide that you wont stop looking at her because she is doing the same thing. You let your smirk become a tiny grin. When she smiles wider as a result, you damn near jump on top of her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You don’t care that he is staring, because you are too busy studying his face. He has dark bags under his eyes, presumably from lack of sleep. His eyes are comforting. His face is a mask made of equal parts bravado, cantankerousness, and misery. His eyes tell a different story. They show you compassion, self-hate, and a lack of sureness. You can recognize all of these features because you share them. The features all seem to melt into each other the longer you gawk at him. He starts to move, but you don’t notice until he is already leaning into you, and almost on your lap. You laugh at him and hug him. You can’t help it. That’s when it happens. He kisses you. It sends a shiver down your entire body, and you can’t help but kiss the fucker back. You both sit there and cuddle on the couch as you finish watching the movie. When its over, you spend a good while alone together. After almost two hours, you say goodbye and go to your rooms. That night you lay there thinking about today. You don’t know what came over you today. This wasn’t you. No. It /is/ you. It just happens to be the part you don’t show anybody. The side that /he/ doesn’t show anybody. These are your softer sides. And you would be lying through your fangs if you said you didn’t enjoy it.


	3. *Ding*

The next morning, you get out of your recupracoon. Yesterday’s events are starting to come back to you. Did you really kiss Vriska? Was that seriously a thing that happened? Gog damnit, it did happen. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Well at least it isn’t just you. She is just as red for you as you are for her. You never thought this would happen. You don’t even think Nepeta would have seen this coming. Fuck. What are you going to do? You hear dinging. That must be her. You open your crabtop and check your Trollian.

\-- gallowsCalibrator started trolling carcinoGeneticist --

CG: H3Y K4RKL3S

CG: HEY TEREZI

GC: W3R3 YOU W1TH VR1SK4 Y3ST3RD4Y >:?

CG: WHY DOES WHETHER I WAS WITH HER OR NOT MATTER?

GC: B3C4US3 1 W4NT TO KNOW

CG: WELL FUCK YOU. I THINK I MIGHT NOT TELL YOU SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU ARE A NOSY NOOKSNIFFER AND ALL YOU TRY TO DO IS MAKE MY LIFE MORE DIFICULT

GC: D4MM1T K4RK4T! 1 JUST W4NT TO KNOW 1F 1T W4S YOU SH3 W4S B31NG 4LL SOFT 4ND CUDDLY W1TH Y3ST3RD4Y >:[

CG: WHY DOES IT MATTER WHO SHE CUDDLES?

GC: B3C4US3 1F 1T W4S YOU, TH3N 1 W4NT3D TO W4RN YOU

CG: WARN ME ABOUT WHAT? WHAT COULD SHE DO THAT I WOULD EVER NEED TO BE WARNED ABOUT?

GC: Y3ST3RD4Y SH3 TOLD M3 SH3 W4S GO1NG TO H4NG OUT W1TH TH3 HOTT3ST TROLL SH3 KNOWS. TH3N 4BOUT THR33 HOURS L4T3R, 1 THOUGHT 1 SM3LL3D YOU 4ND H3R WH3N 1 P4SS3D TH3 COMMON ROOM

CG: YES, I WAS TALKING TO VRISKA IN THE COMMON ROOM AT ONE POINT YESTERDAY. BUT WHY DOES THAT MAKE YOU WANT TO WARN ME ABOUT WHAT SHE TOLD YOU?

GC: B3C4US3 1F 1T W4S YOU SH3 W4S CUDDL1NG, TH3N YOU M1GHT B3 1N COMP3T1T1ON W1TH SOM3ON3 3LS3 FOR H3R 4FF3CT1ONS

GC: 4ND 4S FUNNY 4S 1T 1S TO S33 YOU 3XPLOD3, 1 4M ST1LL YOUR FR1END. 1 DON’T W4NT SOM3ON3 L1K3 VR1SK4 TO BR34K YOUR H34RT

CG: DID SHE TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THIS OTHER GUY?

GC: NOT R34LLY, SH3 JUST S41D TH4T SH3 K1SS3D H1M 4ND H3 PROM1SS3D TO M4K3 1T UP TO H3R

CG: OH. ALRIGHT. THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP, I GUESS

GC: YOUR W3LCOM3 K4RKL3S. 1 H4V3 TO GO NOW, TH3R3 1S 4 C3RT41N COOLK1D TH4T 1S OV3RDO FOR 4 TROLL1NG >;]

CG: DAMNIT TEREZI! STOP TROLLING DAVE! HE IS AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK!

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3

GC: BY3 K4RKL3S

\-- gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist --

For a minute there, you were absolutely terrified that Terezi was talking about someone else. Apparently you are the hottest troll Vriska knows. Your life is fucking complete. You can die happy now. You should probably go see Vriska. It’s probably a good idea to see how she feels. And you think you might ask her to be your matesprit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the fuck happened last night? You wanted to make Karkat want you so you could tease him about it. Look how that turned out. You fell red for the nubby-horned asshole, and now you are obsessively checking your Trollian for messages from him. You decide to look again. Yes! He is finally online! It’s about fucking time, Vantas. You debate opening a chat with him. Psssssssshhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! No, you are Vriska Serket. You decide what goes, and right now you have decided that it is his job to initiate contact after your “d8te”. You are pretty sure that’s how it goes in his shitty romcoms, anyway. There is chiming. Time to check your Trollian for the eight-hundredth time. This time he is actually messaging you.

\-- carcinoGeneticist started trolling arachnidsGrip --

CG: HEY VRISKA. I WAS ABOUT TO MESSAGE YOU, BUT TEREZI DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA TO BOTHER ME BEFORE I COULD.

AG: It’s fine Karkat. I know how she is. 8ut the next time that you are online and don’t try to troll me, you are going to regret it

CG: OH? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME VRISKA? SUFFOCATE ME WITH KISSES? OR MAYBE PERHAPS YOU WILL CUDDLE ME TO DEATH. THAT WOULD BE FUCKING AMAZING

AG: Fuck you too, you nu88y horned asshole. So what did Terezi have to s8y?

CG: SHE WANTED ME TO BE CAREFULL THAT YOU DON’T BREAK MY HEART. APPARENTLY YOU TOLD HER ABOUT OUR MEETING IN THE COMMON ROOM. SHE CAUGHT US CUDDLING, AND WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN’T GOING TO STRING ME ALONG LIKE THE GULLIBLE FUCK YOU ALL SEEM TO THINK I AM

AG: Oh. Well I will have you know that I was talking a8out you, and you ARE a gulli8le fuck.

CG: YES VRISKA, I KNEW THAT ALREADY. THANK YOU FOR CLEARING THAT UP FOR MY UNDERDEVELOPED THINKPAN

AG: So what are we doing tod8y? I kind of enjoyed yesterd8y. Any ideas?

CG: YEAH, I WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. AND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IN PERSON. IM GOING TO COME TO YOUR RESPITE BLOCK.

AG: How a8out I just come over to yours? I pro8a8ly know the w8y 8etter than you anyw8y :::;)

CG: VRISKA JUST OPEN YOUR FUCKING DOOR. I’M HERE ALREADY.

\-- carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling arachnidsGrip --

You open your door for him, and he just walks straight in without a word. Fucking asshole, who does he think he is? Your matesprit? You wish. For all you know, he is just going to tell you it was a weird day yesterday. For a girl with all the luck, you seem to get fucked over like that a lot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walk in her room silently. You’re too caught up in your thoughts to greet her. When she shuts the door and faces you, you apologize. After exactly eight awkward seconds of silence, she forgives you.

“We need to talk about yesterday,” you say way more apatheticly than you intend.

“Well what a8out it?” Vriska asks, genuine curiosity and worry mixing with her usual air of feigned confidence.

“Well I… I kind if enjoyed it and I was wondering if—

“Let me stop you right there. I enjoyed it too Karkat. That is all that needs to be said. 8efore you ruin it all, lets just leave it at us enjoying it.”

“I wasn’t done talking. I was going to ask you something.”

“Bluh. Fine. What was it?”

“Would you like to be my matesprit?” Gog you hope she says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i left it at a cliffhanger. i will do more later. please comment any and all suggestions. i will credit any ideas i use.


	4. And Then They Fucked (or maybe just cuddled, who knows?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally said it. I wonder how she is going to react........
> 
> (*I also included translation for those of us who find it hard to understand a very excited Vriska)

He just asked you to be his matesprit........ You want to start screaming yes as you jump into his arms and have the sloppiest of make-outs. You want to tell him that he is the hottest of the irons you have in the fire. You want to crush his mental barriers and force him to feel the way that you do. But........ you don't seem to need to. The look on his face says that he is just as worried as you are. You open your mouth to speak, to tell him that your answer is yes, but nothing comes out. You try again. All you manage is a rather uncharacteristic squeak. You close your mouth and take a deep breath. Shit, he looks worried! Hurry up and tell him! You calmly and coolly look directly into his eyes. You start to speak when out of nowhere you feel something slide down your cheeks. You choke up for a second. You ignore it and go back to looking into his eyes. You attach yourself to his torso at a speed that almost sends you both reeling. 

"Y8s, Y8s, Y8s, Y8s, Y8s, Y8s, Y8s, Y8s!!!!!!!!" You don't care who hears. You are too happy to give a fuck. (*y8s = yes)

"Holy shit!!!! Vriska, be fucking careful!"

"Shut up you silly, angry, sexy ass!!!!!!!! I'm happy!!!!!!!!" That may have sounded a little stranger than you had meant, but you don't care about anything anymore. 

"Oh my god Vriska, you are being ridiculous!"

"Sh8t 8p 8nd k8ss m8 d8mn8t!!!!" (*shut up and kiss me damnit)

"Okay! If it will stop all this screaming!!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy nookgrinding assrockets, she said yes?! FUCK YES!!!!!!!! Finally something not horrible happens to you! Oh my god she is really fucking loud... What's that? Kiss her? Fucking gladly. You kiss your new matesprit more passionately than you ever thought possible. You guess all those romcoms and books actually paid off... Holy shit she isn't letting you go! She just keeps pressing her lips into yours. Her lips are softer than you thought. When you think you are done sucking face, she puts her head on your shoulder. You realize now that you are actually about as tall as her now. The last time you saw her was late in the game, and you were so small compared to her. You smile a little wider at the realization. Wait... wider...? You were already smiling? You were so happy that you didn't even feel your mouth contort into the expression. You realize now that you are teetering on the edge of balance. You put your hands under her to keep her balanced while you find a place to sit. She makes a noise that is so adorable and uncommon launch itself out of her throat that you stumble a little bit. She is blushing so hard you think she might have popped a blood vessel.

"H-h8y!" (*h-hey)

"What? What did I do??" You fucked up within ten fucking minutes. Good job, you bucketheaded shitsponge.

"You gra88ed my ass!!!!!!!!"

"Oh..." You can feel your face getting redder with each millisecond.

"I know I'm irresisti8le, 8ut at least w8t until we have a couch or something!!!!!!!!" 

"Vriska, I grabbed your ass to keep you balanced."

"O-oh........ ok8y."

"It is a fucking fantastic ass though," nice save assmunch. No pun intended.

"I know :::;)"

"Where is the nearest couch goddamnit?"

"Over there"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did NOT just grab your ass!!!!!!!! You should be offended, but your head gets lighter and you blush really hard. After a little exchange, you point him to the nearest couch. You had stopped blushing, but he had turned redder than you thought possible. He sits down with you on top of him, causing you to blush really hard again. You both remove your shoes,then you kiss him softly and just lay on him. He really is warm all over. His lips are kind of chapped, but you are surprised more by the fact that he didn't lose it after your first lip lock. The fact that he has you on top of him makes you wonder........ You glance at his face and see that he is doing his best not to lose it. His face is practically glowing. You decide to use your powers for good for once. You reach out with your mind and very gently brush against his jagged consciousness. You try to send soothing signals instead of the overpowering and dominating commands that you usually use. You see him tense as he starts to fight, but he quickly calms down without a word. You retract from his mind gently, and he repays you with a kiss on your head and a thank you. He actually thanked you. Holy shit. You nuzzle your head into his shoulder. He leans on you and you cuddle with him for who knows how long. Eventually you fall asleep together. Sleep brings you to a memory of Karkat's. He takes a few minutes, but eventually figures out that you are both dreaming. You talk about what it was like for him growing up. He explains the constant frustration and terror that was part of his daily life. You had almost forgotten that he was always at risk because of his blood. For some reason this makes you remember all of the things you did to other trolls. Tavros. Terezi. Aradia and, to a much lesser extent, Sollux. You tell Karkat you need a moment. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You let Vriska have her moment alone. She has been acting strange all day. You could tell by the look in her eye that she was truly sorry for what she did to your friends. You wake up and find her still sleeping. You hold her tightly and tell her it's going to be okay. She wakes up and immediately bursts into tears. You cuddle her for awhile. You aren't her moirail, but she doesn't have one to begin with. You guess it is perfectly fine for a troll to console their matesprit in times like these. Eventually she stops crying and cheers up. You just lay there. You can feel her emotions. She is broadcasting how she feels to you via her powers. She is still upset.

"Vriska?"

"Yes Karkat?"

"What's wrong?"

"I remem8ered everything I've done........ I want to apologize, but then I will look weak and stupid."

"No you won't." 

"It will certainly turn some heads........"

"Fine."

"Karkat?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I terri8le?"

"You used to be. You have gotten better."

"OK. Why did you ask me to 8e your m8tesprit?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"You wouldn't 8elieve me if I told you."

"Vriska, I have seen every romcom, read every romance book, and even read a couple shitty magazine articles based on romance. If you can find a reason I haven't heard, I will punch myself in the bulge until I pass out."

"How a8out this one?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You kiss him passionately. He fumbles over some line and kisses you back. You graze his lips with your fangs gently, and suddenly you feel his hand squeeze you well-toned bottom. He stutters an apology, but you silence him with another kiss. He persists, and you kiss him again. The nubby-horned fuck won't shut up, so you kiss him a third time, but surprise him by slipping in some tongue. He is caught off guard, but quickly recovers and joins the dance. How does he know how to do this? You guess he watched enough terrible movies and read enough detailed books that he figured it out. You find this oddly exciting, and get more passionate. He starts sweating. You make him take off his shirt. He is very unsure now, but he won't show it as per your request yesterday. Instead of pushing any farther, you simply have him lay down and lay on him. He complains, so you remove your shirts to shut him up. He quietly accepts his fate. You feel uneasy about only wearing a bra, jeans, and socks. Nobody is here but you two, so you relax and lay on him. You spend the rest of the day on that couch cuddling, aside from getting up once or twice to get food and take care of some business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points go to Hunter for getting my ass in gear (I know i did it later than I said, just hush and enjoy it :P) as well as helping me get my thought on the matter straight.
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the rest of the fic. The next (and last) chapter will be better. Give me suggestions if you want. I will credit any ideas I use.


End file.
